Más allá del Cosmos
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: Iori Yagami pierde la memoria a medida de perder la noción de todo lo que en su vida fue e hizo, olvidándose del trato que tenía con NESTS para ser libre de su maldición y encontrando el amor en quien menos esperaba. Ahora debe tomar la decisión de morir o vivir, ser feliz o traicionar a quien ama... ¿Qué elegirá?.
1. El Llamado a la Inmortalidad

**.**

**.**

**"El Llamado a la Inmortalidad"**

En un lugar poco alejado de la ciudad se encontraba un cuarte secreto, "NESTS", con el líder del cartel Igniz Nests. El hombre de cabello blanco caminaba por los largos pasillos del cuartel con algo de ansias, parecía que algo le incomodaba ¿o quizá algo lo emocionaba?, al llegar a la puerta de la sala principal uno de los guardias iba a abrirla pero Igniz lo hizo a un lado bruscamente y azotó las puertas llamando la atención todos los que estaban ahí

-Igniz…-musitó Nameless con algo de asombro

-Mi señor…- dijo Zero

-Espero que me tengan buenas noticias incompetentes- decía con algo de enojo el líder supremo yendo a sentarse en un trono de cristal- ¡¿Y bien?!

-Tenemos algo mejor que eso, hemos encontrado la forma para convertirlo en un dios y no es necesariamente robando los tesoros sagrados de los antiguos clanes mi señor, hay una forma mucho más fácil y eficaz de que eso suceda

La cara de Igniz fue de sorpresa, nunca pensó que le darían ese tipo de noticias tan buenas y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que enviar a nadie a que robara los tesoros, aunque no pareciera no le agradaba mucho la idea de robar a los demás, se acarició el mentón y habló

-Dime de que se trata por favor- habló el líder con elegancia propia

-Verá mi señor existe solo una forma en que se convierta en un dios poderoso como lo fue Orochi y se trata de que consigamos únicamente sangre de él o de una persona que la porte, si logramos conseguirla podríamos mezclarla con los otros adherentes de magia negra y de esa manera obtener sangre inmortal que sería inyectada en su intravenosa, lo mejor de todo esto es que no corre el riesgo de que algo pudiera salir mal- dijo Nameless

-Sangre de Yamata o de algún portador- musitó por lo bajo- y díganme agentes… ¿Quién podría o porta ese tipo de sangre?

-Hubo muchos que la portaron mi lord, pero ahora la mejor opción son solo 2 personas- decía Ángel

-Escucho- dijo levantándose de su trono y sirviéndose un trago de vino

-Leona Heidern y un sujeto que se llama Iori Yagami

Igniz resopló tras no saber nada de ellos así que ordenó que le diesen la información necesaria para ver que opción era la mejor de todas... después de darle toda la información de cada uno de ellos y comparar los resultados obtenidos se sentó de nuevo un poco pensativo y sonrió frívolamente

-Yo digo que sin duda nuestra mejor opción es la de ese Yagami

-Pero señor sería mucho más fácil capturar a la chica, recuerde que Iori Yagami es como una bestia y es muy poderoso, si se le hace enojar no sabríamos las consecuencias de ello - se hizo escuchar K'9999

-¿Capturar? ¿Quién dijo algo de capturar?, nada de eso yo sé muy bien lo que les digo y he tomado las precauciones necesarias para ello, miren… si capturamos a la chica de seguro su tutor mandará a todo un escuadrón para buscarla, pero si llegáramos hipotéticamente a "capturar a el Yagami" no habría nadie que se preocuparía por él

-Sí pero…- dijo Mysti que fue interrumpida de nuevo por Igniz

-Además por lo que me cuentan él quiere asesinar a ese Kusanagi solo y únicamente para liberarse de su maldición de Orochi que carga desde que era un infante, nosotros podemos con nuestra tecnología erradicar la maldición que tiene, solo si nos ayuda a donar un poco de su sangre, considero que eso es lo más justo ya que nosotros lo dejamos libre de la maldición y yo consigo convertirme en un dios, díganme que esa es una buna idea

-¡Si mi señor usted siempre tiene la razón!- dijeron todos los agentes a la voz

-Necesito que me digan la dirección de en donde se hospeda y la hora en que sale ya que yo personalmente seré quien lo induzca a cooperar y quién sabe… si se llegara a interesar podría ser un nuevo integrante de NESTS pero por ahora me conformo con que me dé un poco de su sangre

…

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Southtown cierto guitarrista pelirrojo caminaba por las calles mientras contemplaba el hermoso atardecer con un cigarrillo en la boca, todo parecía tan normal pero no para él ya que sintió un enorme escalofrió en el cuerpo a la vez que de su boca salía una gota de sangre

-No puede ser, no aquí ni ahora- se maldecía en voz baja tapándose la boca

Lo más impresionante era que ya había encontrado la forma de controlar su disturbio de sangre a tal grado de no atacar a nadie y de que no perdiera el conocimiento, aunque a decir verdad la resistencia que ponía en esos momentos era peor que si te quemaran la piel a fuego lento.

Corrió rápidamente aventando a los demás y sin control hasta llegar a su apartamento, sentía como si la piel lo estuviera carcomiendo y una vez dentro de ahí quitó la mano de su boca la cual ya estaba repleta de sangre, sacó de su nevera una bolsa de hielos y se comió algunos de ellos, después con fuerza de voluntad y frunciendo el ceño contuvo el dolor y las ganas de arrasar con todo lo que estaba a su redonda.

-¡Maldito!- gritó sin saber a quién se refería hasta que pasó el dolor

Cuando todo ocurrió se limpió la boca y se sentó en su sillón

-Maldición no sé como pero de alguna manera debo acabar con tu vida Kyo, es la única manera por la cual pueda ser libre- habló para sí mismo el Yagami

No había otra escapatoria, la única manera de romper con su maldición era matándolo y lo entendía, quería a toda costa poder llevar una vida normal sin tener que preocuparse por su corta vida y sus disturbios que aunque ya lo sabía controlar eran una molestia, también en algunos puntos de su vida había imaginado conocer a una mujer y hacerla su novia pero esos pensamientos ya estaban lejos al recordar su única y mala escapatoria, no podía acabar con él si este se negaba a luchar o si no tenía ganas, atacar sin previo aviso o por la espalda era una opción rápida y eficaz pero no para Iori ya que para este eso era un acto de cobardía, quería matarlo en el combate

-Si tan solo hubiera otra forma de quedar libre de esta maldición… lo que fuera y por el precio que sea, solo por quedar libre de esta maldición juro que lo haría- susurró por lo bajo con furia- pero si no, entonces creo que actuaré de la forma más cobarde del mundo, ya no soporto esto

…

Mientras tanto en NESTS

-Según por varias investigaciones señor el joven pelirrojo tiene una banda de rock, va ensayar de lunes a jueves de 1:30 a 4:00 de la tarde y vive muy cerca entre las calles de Saint Rosher y Central Town- le informaba la agente Whip

-Menos faltaba, excelente no tengo nada que perder, dentro de 2 días me haré presente ante él y le ofreceré mi valiosa y tentadora oferta

-¿No va a enviar a nadie con usted para que lo protejan por si las cosas no salen como usted planeaba?- dijo Nameless

-Tonterías agente estoy muy seguro de que no tiene otra opción, es obvio que va a aceptar ya que de eso depende su vida- rió sínicamente Igniz- la inmortalidad me está llamando y muy pronto atenderé a la puerta- musitaba para sí mismo el lider de NESTS

* * *

_**Hola Tíos bueno espero que esta historia les interese mucho ya que tengo inspiración y mucha, se que es muy corto pero solo es el comienzo, estaré subiendo esta muy a menudo hasta el cap. 2 nos vemos ;D**_


	2. ¿Me Recuerdo?

**.**

**.**

"**¿Me Recuerdo?"**

Todo era normal en Southtown, 2 días pasaron volando y era momento de poner en marcha el plan de Igniz. Iori iba caminando por las calles y decidió entrar a un bar para beber un poco y reprimirse por no poder escapar de su maldición, al entrar no se percató de que un sujeto de cabello blanco y estatura superior a la suya lo iba siguiendo hasta sentarse al lado de este y actuar como si no lo conociera, el bar-man le sirvió su trago a Iori y a Igniz por separado, el pelirrojo comenzó a beber de mala manera soltando una que otra vez maldiciones a su asquerosa vida que tenía… es cuando el Nests decidió comenzar a hablar

-Así que… la vida es muy pesada ¿no amigo?- dijo bebiendo mientas volteaba a verlo

-Tsk, yo no soy tu amigo- dijo frívolamente Iori sin verlo

-Lo siento creo que no me he presentado, soy Igniz Nests

-¡¿Ya lo sé qué es lo que quieres?!- le dijo colérico

-Haaa no mucho, solo quiero conocerte mejor, no es bueno estar solo por estos lugares

El Yagami tronó la boca mirándolo con odio por lo que dijo, estaba empezando a hartarlo por lo que decía

-Escucha… sé quién eres y lo que haces así que solo te lo diré una sola vez, déjame en paz o me veré obligado a romperte la cara de maldito bastardo- habló furioso

-No te preocupes ya me iba- tomó el último trago de su copa y se levantó- es solo que pensé que estarías un poco interesado si te dijera que hay una manera muy fácil de ser libre de tu maldición, y no es precisamente matando a Kyo Kusanagi pero si no es así te entiendo- dijo dispuesto a marcharse

Iori quedó mudo un momento sorprendido por lo que dijo, tardó un poco en tomar la decisión que tomó tras recordar que haría todo lo que fuera por ser libre de Orochi, apretó un poco sus puños y reaccionó

-¡Espera!- gritó a lo que Igniz se detuvo sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró el líder

-Dime qué debo hacer para estar libre de mi maldición

-Ja, tranquilo Yagami nos veremos en otra ocasión, no te lo tomes con tanta prisa, piensa las cosas y charlaremos en otro lugar con más calma

-¡No, te exijo que me digas como puedo ser libre ahora mismo!- reventó de ira y ansias

-Hey, pensé que querías que te dejara en paz y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, relájate que pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero tranquilo que vas a ser un hombre libre y yo… obtendré lo que quiero

Y con esto salió de bar dejando a Iori con tantas dudas por lo último que había dicho, regresó a la barra y terminó de tomar su copa y una vez afuera recordó otra vez lo que él e Igniz hablaron, ¿Qué le pediría él a cambio? Porque el Yagami sabía que no iba a ser gratis la libertad y mucho menos tratándose de alguien como él, pero ¿Qué sería? ¿Dinero?

-"No, el tiene bastante como para pedir más"- pensó el pelirrojo

El no saber que podía ser lo incomodaba, tal vez quería que se uniera a su cartel de NESTS, o quizá le pediría la Magatama Yasakani para así obtener una parte del poder de Orochi

-"¡Eso nunca!"-gritó en su mente- no… de ninguna manera me puedo involucrar con alguien como él para hacerlo más poderoso, ya tuve suficiente con Orochi y ahora no permitiré que Igniz sea un nuevo obstáculo, yo mismo me encargaré de ti Kusanagi verás

Iori sabia a la perfección que todos los días Kyo iba a entrenar con su aprendiz Shingo y terminaban en la noche, la estrategia perfecta para asesinarlo sin evidencias

-Esta noche será tu fin basura- dijo Iori con una sonrisa aterradora yendo a su apartamento y esperando la hora para atacar

…

Por otra parte los jóvenes terminaban su arduo entrenamiento a las 9:30 pm, caminaban lentamente por las calles conversando de los progresos de Shingo

-Esta vez estuve muy cerca de sacar las flamas carmesí maestro, ¿se dio cuenta?- dijo el joven entusiasmado

-Si Yabuki he de decir que has progresado mucho pero aún falta que te esfuerces más

-No se preocupe lo tendré en mente, no le fallaré

Después cada uno tomó su respectivo camino a casa, Kyo andaba despreocupado sin sospechar nada, casi no habitaba ninguna alma por su rumbo cuando en eso siente que una llama iba en su dirección y este con un giro rápido la aparta y voltea a ver de quien se trata

-¿Yagami?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

-Prepárate Kyo por que esta será la última vez que me veas- se hizo presente de entre las penumbras

El joven Kusanagi tenía muy en mente que no había muchas posibilidades de salir victorioso de esta batalla, Iori es de esos sujetos que cuando dice algo en serio es porque va en serio, y sus palabras de hace unos momentos sonaban serias, pero la razón principal de que tuviera pocas posibilidades de ganar era que estaba cansado de tanto entrenamiento y agotado por lo mismo, así que esta vez optó por huir de él corriendo lejos

-No… tú no vas a ninguna parte- dijo corriendo tras el viendo como se subía a un edificio de entre las escaleras metálicas de los muros

Iori subió sin ningún problema hasta arriba y al llegar fue recibido por un golpe sorpresa de Kyo, este se limpió la sangre y comenzaron la pelea aún sabiendo el Kusanagi que no podría salir victorioso pero no importa, no quería huir como si fuera un cobarde.

Ambos usaban sus flamas, carmesí contra púrpura, era una batalla fenomenal sin duda alguna. Kyo esquivaba los golpes y los ataques de su rival y este hacia lo mismo, saltaba en las patadas bajas y golpeaban cuanto más se tenía permitido. Es cuando Kyo baja la guardia e Iori con sus uñas afiladas le rasga la camisa sacándole sangre del abdomen a lo que Kyo gritó de dolor, pero el Kusanagi reacciona rápidamente tomándolo de los hombros y tirándolo quedando encima de él conectándole una serie de golpes infernales en su rostro, pero el Yagami tampoco se dejaba y rápidamente invierte la jugada quedando ahora encima suyo e imitando los golpes pero con más furia, Kyo lo patea con sus pies y se levanta esquivando un golpe aéreo por parte del pelirrojo aprovechando para aplicarle una llave a su rival quien lo azota contra el piso para que lo dejara, Kyo da una patada a su cabeza pero es detenida por una mano de su oponente quien la hace a un lado y avanza a su rival que sigue atacando, Iori rápidamente tapa los golpes y da una embestida feroz haciendo que Kyo cayera boca arriba pero rápidamente se levanta del piso y logra hacer una finta a la que Iori cae rápidamente y con su pie patea los suyos haciendo que quedara de rodillas… Kyo lo golpea en el rostro y después patea su pecho con la suela de su pie mandándolo volar metros.

Iori se levanta eufórico y corre a su rival de nuevo esta vez ambos usan sus poderes de fuego puro e impuro, su fuego roza la ropa y los cabellos del otro haciendo que repentinas veces lo apaguen con sus manos pero estos 2 seguían combatiendo hasta el fin. Kyo suelta un golpe que es detenido por la palma de Iori el cual lo toma de su pierna y lo levanta para azotarlo de espadas contra el suelo, alzó la mano al aire para arrematar pero su golpe es desviado hábilmente por el Kusanagi quien estrelló el puño de Iori en el piso, después patea su torso y levantándose rápidamente comienza a golpear a Iori sin piedad sin darle oportunidad de que reaccione, ya en el último golpe que iba a ser el más poderoso su oponente reaccionó y le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo, quería pisarlo pero Kyo se quita levantándose permaneciendo apenas y de cuclillas cuando Iori da una patada hacia su cabeza la cual es bloqueada por el antebrazo de Kyo pero Iori patea su brazo y lo vuelve a empujar con fuerza hacia atrás casi casi tirándolo del edificio en donde estaban combatiendo.

Kyo estaba cansado pero no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, era vivir o morir y lo sabía, el solo quería que Iori lo dejara en paz pero sin matarlo ya que no era ningún asesino, corrió hasta él y continuaron ambos contrincantes golpeándose con furia, cada vez que uno golpeaba a él otro su rival correspondía rápidamente, era una batalla indefinida, sus caras estaba sudadas y la sangre emanaba en poca cantidad de bocas, cejas, abdomen en el caso de Kyo, narices y de sus nudillos… con la inercia Kyo aprovecha un descuido de Iori haciendo que él se golpeara con su propia mano tras hacer un movimiento especial que aprendió, esto no solo molestó a Iori si no que también se sintió humillado por la reacción tan buena de Kyo, así que esquivó una brazada y una patada y se colocó tras el Kusanagi y lo abrazó con fuerzas para después envolverlo en una llamarada púrpura haciéndolo volar varios metros cerca de lo orilla. Iori quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas para quedar libre de su maldición y sin pensar dio todo su esfuerzo a correr a su maldito rival para romperle el cuello o algo similar pero matarlo a fin de cuentas, Kyo solo encontró una escapatoria para esto, tomó la mano de Iori sin que lo percibiera por la rapidez que llevaba, usando sus pies y apoyándolos en su torso hizo que Iori diera un giro cayendo de picada al vacío del edificio. El Yagami se golpeó la cabeza con las escaleras metálicas y con el caño del agua de metal que yacía ahí, se golpeó muy fuertemente cayendo de manera en sic-zac… cayó al fin al piso golpeándose por último la nuca con una caja metálica de basura. Kyo solo pudo ver y escuchar los fuertes golpes que recibió su rival y con miedo bajó rápidamente del edifico para estar a la altura de su enemigo y ver si seguía vivo

-¿Yagami?- preguntó mirándolo tendido en el piso - Yagami- alzó un poco más la voz- responde por favor- pateó la suela de su zapato

Iori tenía marcada una vena en su sien y parecía estar muerto así que Kyo se hincó a la altura de su boca y podía sentir su respiración que por cierto era muy baja, abrió su camisa y comenzó a presionar una y otra vez su mano en el pecho de Iori para que reaccionara pero él parecía estar gravemente herido aparte de inconsciente, lo que hacía no parecía dar resultado, estaba un poco preocupado por lo que hizo ya que no tuvo ninguna intenión de hacerlo pero ya lo había hecho, se desesperó un poco al no obtener resultados

-¡Vamos, reacciona!- dijo sin tener respuestas- ¡Diaaa!- hizo un ademán con su boca mirando para todos lados sin encontrar un alma que le ayudase

No tuvo otra opción que llevarlo él mismo al hospital inventando la excusa de que 2 sujetos quisieron asaltarlos y que él era su amigo pero que uno de los asaltantes lo golpeó violentamente en la cabeza, de esa manera lo dejaron pasar ya que si decía la verdad se podía meter en un tremendo problema. Una vez que lo atendieron Kyo miraba tras la vidriera como trataban de hacer que Iori reaccionara, sintió un poco de culpa y nostalgia por él. Sin embargo se fue de ahí rápidamente a su mansión ya que de seguro su madre y su padre lo estarían esperando… al llegar y entrar vio a Athena y a Shizuka (la madre de Kyo) platicando en la sala felizmente tomando té, ellas cuando vieron las condiciones en la que se encontraba Kyo se espantaron y corrieron en su ayuda

-¡Hijo! ¿Pero que te ha pasado que llegas en estas condiciones?- dijo Shizuka con las lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos

-¿Kyo estás bien?- dijo preocupada su amiga Athena

-Cálmense por favor, estoy bien… es solo que de regreso del entrenamiento me quisieron asaltar por las calles es todo, lo que importa es que estoy bien y no pasó nada malo

-Pero mírate nada más hijo, como de que no pasó nada si estás gravemente herido, tú y tu necedad de no querer llevarte el auto para entrenar- decía su madre entre enojada y melancólica

-No mamá prefiero caminar. ¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó el joven sin ubicarlo

-Tuvo que salir, al parecer se quedará hasta tarde… pero que tonta lo lamento mucho cariño, ven siéntate mientras voy por el botiquín para curarte esas heridas- y dicho esto Shizuka subió las escaleras para traer el botiquín

-Huff… Kyo qué bueno que no te haya pasado nada malo- resopló Athena sentándose a su lado

-Athena, tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi confidente, puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?- cuestionó Kyo mirándola

-Si claro Kyo podrás confiar siempre en mí- decía tomando su mano sonriendo

-Es que lo que pasa es que no me asaltaron en la calle, lo que pasó fue otra cosa muy distinta

-¿Cómo… y que es exactamente lo que pasó Kyo?- dijo asombrada por la revelación

-Cuando venía de regreso Yagami se hizo presente delante de mí y peleamos con furia, sin duda alguna esta fue una de las peleas más fuertes que he tenido con él, es por eso que estoy aquí en estas condiciones

-Pero Yagami no te dejó ir ¿verdad? ¿Lo mataste?- volvió a preguntar indignada

-No… no lo sé- habló Kyo por lo bajo

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dijo asustada la psíquica

-Parecía estar inconsciente y con la respiración baja así que lo único que hice fue llevarlo al hospital de Central Town, Athena por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada a madre, no quiero que se preocupe de nada… cuento contigo

-Pero entonces…

-¡Athena cuento contigo!- alzó la voz un poco el Kusanagi tomándola de los hombros

-Sí, tú tranquilo, no le diré nada

-Gracias

En eso la madre de Kyo bajó las escaleras con el botiquín de ayuda para curar a su hijo, la joven de cabello lila se levantó en esos momentos

-Bueno señora Kusanagi fue un gusto platicar con usted pero creo que es hora de que me retire

-¿No te quedas a cenar querida?- dijo Shizuka

-No muchas gracias fue un largo día así que creo que me voy, hasta luego Kyo espero que te mejores, ha por cierto me saluda al señor Saisyu- se despidió Athena de su amigo el cual la miró un poco asombrado y sospechoso

-Claro Athena nos vemos- gritó la Shizuka viéndola salir de la mansión

Athena salió de la mansión Kusanagi y llamó a su chofer. Una vez que llegó le indicó que por favor fueran al hospital de Central Town para ver en qué condiciones andaba el Yagami ya que no quería enterarse de que su amigo lo había matado y que lo culparan de ello. Al llegar a la recepción preguntó por el paciente

-Buenas noches, disculpe ¿me podría indicar en qué cuarto se encuentra Yagami Iori?

-Claro señorita- dijo la chica mirando en la computadora- aquí está, Yagami Iori… el cuarto 302

-Muchas gracias

Y dicho esto Athena caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al cuarto en donde estaba el joven pelirrojo, quiso entrar a este pero en eso chocó con el doctor que iba de salida

-Ouu lo lamento mucho, que torpe fui- decía apenada la cantante

-No se preocupe, amm ¿viene a ver al paciente?

-Si así es…

-Ho ya veo, es bueno saber que su novia venga a visitarlo- argumentó sonriendo el doctor

-¡No!, yo... yo no soy su novia- dijo ella un tanto ruborizada al pensar eso

-Perdóneme no sabía jaja, haa perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Qué relación tiene usted con el caballero?

-Pues digamos que soy… lo… lo más cercano que tiene a una amiga- contestó algo dudosa

-Bueno… trate de no ser tan inoportuna ya que sufrió un problema

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó doctor?

-Al parecer se golpeó fuertemente la sien y eso provocó que perdiera totalmente la memoria, hace aproximadamente una hora que se quiere ir pero no se lo permitimos ya que necesitábamos de alguien para que le llevara a su casa, es por eso que me alegro mucho de que usted haya aparecido, así podrá llevarlo a su casa, ahí estará más seguro, venga pase conmigo para que vea de lo que hablo- le dijo y ambos pasaron

Al entrar el Yagami se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana, se volteó y se quedó maravillado por la joven Asamiya ya que metafóricamente nunca había visto un rostro más bello que el que estaba viendo en esos momentos, un cuerpo bien formando y que hermosos ojos tenía y estaba obserbando. Iori se acercó lentamente y se le quedó observando mientras que la reacción de Athena era de congelamiento, no sabía qué hacer

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Bueno, supongo que de alguna manera nos conocemos- respondió la psíquica

-Haaa- quedó en silencio un segundo- yo, no puedo recordar nada ¿Quién eres?

-Tranquilo Iori yo soy tu amiga, y estoy aquí para llevarte a tu casa- habló con paciencia

-Es bueno saber que puedo contar con alguien, muchas gracias amiga- dijo Iori yendo a abrazarla a lo cual Athena con un poco de miedo correspondió, después resopló y lo separó

-Bueno Iori creo que es hora de que nos vallamos ¿Qué te parece?- cuestionó sonriéndole con sus ojos llenos de vida

-Si claro vayámonos- dijo igual sonriendo pero de medio lado

-Gracias doctor- dijo Athena

-Hasta luego cuídense

Ambos salieron del hospital atrayendo la atención de algunas personas que andaban por ahí ya que parecían una pareja de novios pero no era así, la joven cantante se sonrojaba un poco tras llevarlo de la mano a la salida, subieron al lujoso auto de Athena y después se pusieron en marcha sin rumbo

-Iori necesito que por favor me prestes una identificación tuya para saber en dónde vives y así poder llevarte a tu casa – le decía Athena

El comenzó a buscar en todas sus bolsas que tenía hasta que sacó una billetera y se la dio a la cantante para que ella la buscara, al abrirla se topó con bastante dinero en efectivo varias tarjetas de crédito… al parecer eso demostraba que tenía un buen estatus económico, continuó buscando hasta que por fin halló una identificación, leyó la dirección e indicó a su chofer seguirla. Al llegar se encontró con una hermosa mansión muy parecida a la de Kyo y muy cuidada, al entrar en ella Iori se sorprendió al ver el tan lujoso lugar en donde vivía

-Cielos ¿aquí es donde vivo?- preguntó

-Pues eso creo, almenos tu dirección es esta- dijo entre risitas Athena

Iori comenzó a admirar todo a su alrededor hasta que se miró en un espejo y se quedó mirando unos momentos, tocó el espejo con sus manos y suspiró

-Es malo no recordar quién eres, me siento extraño y solo

-No te preocupes Iori yo estaré a tu lado para que recuerdes quien eras… verás que todo va a estar bien- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro

-Muchas gracias… ammm…- pausó con duda

-Hay lo siento me llamo Athena Asamiya- dijo sonriéndole

-Pues muchas gracias Athena por no dejarme solo, es bueno saber que cuentas con alguien, es muy raro pero siento como si no tuviera muchos amigos con quienes estar, no me recuerdo…

-Iori… yo te voy a ayudar- habló la joven Asamiya

Este se volteó a verla y le dio un abrazo a lo cual ella correspondió cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.


	3. Empezando de Nuevo

**.**

******Hola hola je se me olvidaba que tenía esta también, se me pasó... los personajes están ambientados al KOF XIII con sus mismas caras y anatomías, espero que les guste este cap. y espero recibir comentarios, los que sean son buenos cuídense. **

* * *

**"Empezando de Nuevo"**

La noche era más vidente que ninguna otra, los 2 jóvenes seguían platicando para conocerse mejor y como Athena no sabía mucho de él, es más casi nada de su vida se sintió un poco incomoda ya que le dijo al Yagami ser su amiga pero… ¿Cómo una amiga no iba a saber nada de ti?, y lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal, pues como ella pensó… "Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para empezar de nuevo", por un momento el silencio se propagó hasta que Iori tomó la iniciativa

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo levantándose de su sofá- haaaa tengo mucha hambre ¿Quieres cenar conmigo Athena?- cuestionó Iori mirándola

-No muchas gracias, es que tengo que retirarme lo lamento- se levantó de la misma manera algo inquieta

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

-Lo que pasa es tengo que estar en una disquera mañana temprano y si no duermo bien no me podré despertar, en verdad lo lamento

-Solo te pido que cenes conmigo no que te quedes… es… es muy difícil no poder recordar nada

La joven Asamiya no dijo nada, solo se le quedaba mirando un poco pensativa mordiendo su labio

-Dijiste que me ayudarías- le informó

-Tienes mucha razón, prometí que iba a ayudarte

Dicho esto pasaron a un enorme comedor, al llegar se encontraba un marco y el que estaba en él era Kay Yagami el padre de Iori, al ver el marco Iori se quedó quieto mirándolo tan detenidamente atrayendo la atención de Athena

-¿Qué sucede Iori?- decía llegando hasta él

-Padre… a pesar de que perdí la memoria logro identificarlo…ahora, quisiera poder recordar más de él- comentó un poco melancólico

Ella lo tomó por el hombro

-Tu padre te amaba, es lo que importa- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir – oye vamos a sentarnos, yo también tengo hambre - dijo sonriendo

-Si…- musitó por lo bajo

Fueron a sentarse y le pidieron a la joven sirvienta lo que querían comer, en un rato más se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto hasta que de pronto Athena vio que el reloj de pared marcaba las 12:45 am

-¡Hay no mira la hora!, ahora si debo retirarme

-No puedes ir a ningún lado a esta hora sería muy peligroso, quédate a dormir está noche aquí

-¿Pero y que pasará con mi cita a la discografía?

-Yo puedo llevarte, sé que suena raro lo que digo y como actúo, como si tuviera miedo pero… lo que pasa es…- decía apretando sus puños y tratando de contener el coraje

-¿Qué te sucede, estás bien?- preguntó la joven psíquica

-Yo, tengo, ¡tengo miedo!

-¿Miedo, pero de qué?

-No lo sé, miedo de perderte ¿sí?

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba diciendo?

-Eres mi única amiga y si te vas… yo… yo no sé qué haría, no sé a dónde iría el día de mañana, no logro recordar quienes eran mis amigos ni que es lo que hacía con mi vida, por eso no quiero que te vayas, contigo a mi lado no me siento solo ni diferente, por favor quédate

Athena se acercó hasta Iori y le sonrió con ternura, no creía lo que estaba escuchando decir de su boca ya que por lo poco que lo conocía él no era así en lo absoluto

-Está bien tu ganas, me quedaré aquí solo por esta noche- decía tocándole el gran mechón de cabello que caía por su frente- después de ir a la discografía y la sesión de fotos te llevaré a una peluquería para que te reduzcan esa maraña de cabello que te cae y luego pasaremos a comer un rico helado ¿está bien? – preguntó sonriendo

-Me parece perfecto- correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

Había algo que no entendía Iori y tal vez era por que no recordaba que ella era la mejor amiga de su rival a muerte, pero eso que no entendía era que le agradaba estar con ella, sin que supiera se estaba enamorando poco a poco de esa hermosa joven de cabello lila y aroma a fresas, era como si en otra vida ellos hubieran estado tan unidos.

El Yagami le indicó donde iba a dormir y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron y cada uno por su parte tomó una ducha para después ir en camino a la discografía donde Athena tenía que llegar, tal vez Iori había perdido la memoria pero no se había olvidado de cómo manejar ni ese tipo de cosas primordiales para uno, al fin habían llegado a la enorme discografía, ambos entraron de repente al estudio de grabación y los que estaban presentes ahí se asombraron al verlos entrar juntos, más el representante de la banda de J-Pop ya que ver a su estrella Athena y al guitarrista Yagami era como un sueño bizarro y extraño

-Hola Akira estoy lista para la grabación- se presentó ella alegremente

Pero el hombre representante solo los miraba con asombro, seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos, no podía creer aún lo que estaba delante de él

-A… Athena, no sabía que tenías una relación con Iori Yagami

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó ruborizada mirándolo de reojo- ¡Nooo! Estás en un error, él y yo solo somos amigos- comunicó con timidez

-Señor Yagami es un honor tenerlo en este estudio de grabación, pero sin embargo nos preguntamos todos y no se vaya a ofender pero… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó una hermosa joven llamada Mizuki

-Yo solo vengo a acompañarla a grabar- dijo sin mucha importancia

-¡Eso es!- explotó Akira de sorpresa- el señor Yagami está aquí para grabar una canción con Athena Asamiya

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los del estudio con sorpresa

-¿Qué?- musitó Iori sin entender

-Así es señor Yagami piénselo, si usted y ella graban juntos no solo le dará buena reputación a mi estrella sino también a su banda de Speed Metal- dijo tomándolo del hombro

-¿Mi banda?... haaa ¿Tengo una banda de música?- dijo este con curiosidad

-Jajaja si así es, jajaja y yo que creía que no tenía sentido del humor señor Yagami, pero volviendo al punto ¿Acepta o no?- decía Akira

-Yo… no… no lo sé… depende de lo que diga ella- dijo señalando a Athena

-¿Estás de acuerdo en crear una canción con el señor Yagami querida?- le decía Mizuki a la psíquica

-Haaa, si si, claro, no hay problema- respondió a la voz

-¡Fabuloso, tendrán solo 2 semanas para componer una canción del género que más les agrade!

Athena e Iori intercambiaron miradas sin articular ningún sonido hasta que el silencio fue roto por el representante extasiado

-¡Bueno amigos no sé qué estamos esperando, vamos a grabar las próximas canciones de la estrella del J-Pop!- ordenó a lo que todos los demás obedecieron rápidamente

Comenzaron a grabar, a Iori no le agradaba para nada ese tipo de música en lo más mínimo aun cuando no lo recordaba, pero en esos momentos al escuchar la dulce voz de esa linda y bella joven hacía que se acomodara en su silla de audición y disfrutara del momento en que ella cantaba, algo estaba mal en sus instintos y pues no era normal pero también algo lógico, ya que de no haber perdido la memoria no estaría perdiendo su valioso tiempo estando ahí si no que de seguro lo estaría ocupando en algo mucho más importante como estar con su banda o planear otra embestida para acabar con Kyo, o quizás pensando la oferta que le había hecho Igniz.

Después de la grabación dio origen la sesión de fotos, Athena posaba a las cámaras tan sensualmente y provocadoramente causando una extraña reacción en Iori a la vez que esta lo notaba y hacía que se sonrojara un poco

-"Valla, eres verdaderamente hermosa, me pregunto si tienes novio"- pensó Iori sin parar de mirarla- haaa ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?- se reprendió por lo bajo tras voltear a otra parte

La sesión de fotos terminó por fin y después de quedar de acuerdo una vez más con el representante de banda de Athena los jóvenes se retiraron de ahí rumbo a un corta pelo o peluquería, Athena convenció a Iori de que se vería mejor con el cabello más corto que como lo tenía ahora, este no quería, le dijo que lo tenía así desde que… desde que… no pudo continuar diciendo lo siguiente por que no recordaba nada de ello, así que de un mal humor entró a esa peluquería… saliendo de ella Athena se quedó sorprendida por el cambio que causó algo tan insignificante como un corte de cabello pues ahora podía apreciar a la perfección sus 2 ojos azules que tenía, su cabello, que antes llegaba hasta su boca ahora solo le llegaba hasta la ceja del ojo izquierdo peinándolo al mismo estilo

-¿Cómo me veo? – cuestionó curioso por su nuevo look

Ella salió del trance en el que se encontraba y solo le acomodó el cuello de su camisa

-Te ves muy bien – contestó sonriendo

Ambos fueron después por un helado como habían quedado, se encontraban caminando por el parque tranquilamente, sin que nadie los molestara hasta que de la nada el celular de Athena comenzó a sonar y ella dudosa responde, era su amiga Malin

-Hola amiga ¿Cómo has estado?, que bueno yo también, ¿Qué, en donde?, ammm pues si ¿por qué no?- dijo mientras miraba al Yagami con preocupación- ¿y Kensou está con ustedes?, no no es eso es solo que, no importa, si estaré ahí… se llevarán una gran sorpresa- terminó de decir

-¿Quién era?- cuestionó Iori mirándola a lo que ella solo pudo suspirar

-Oye… ¿Quieres saber quiénes son tus amigos? – le preguntó curiosamente

-Claro si- dijo rápidamente a la voz

-Bueno pues los que me llamaron eran ellos y lo que pasa es que quieren vernos

-Valla ¿Quién lo diría?, es malo no recordar nada de lo que es tu vida

En esos momentos por un evento desafortunado un agente que estaba contactando y viendo los movimientos de Iori y saber acerca de él por órdenes de Igniz estaba espiándolo desde la tarde, y tras escuchar esto no pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchó

-Bueno entonces vámonos- dijo Athena subiendo al auto junto con Iori

-Esto es interesante…- musitó por lo bajo el agente misterioso, que sin dudar lo siguió hasta su destino

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Malin en donde estaban algunos amigos ahí reunidos, al tocar y tras abrir la puerta Malin esta se sorprendió mucho por la presencia del pelirrojo y a la vez hizo que se llenara de miedo

-Hola Athena y ¿Yagami?- dijo con asombro- ¿Pero qué…- no pudo terminar la frase por que la psíquica le tapó la boca y se la llevó adentro haciendo que Iori esperara

-No es lo que en verdad parece, es algo muy diferente- anunció quitando su mano de su boca

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?

-La verdad es que Iori perdió la memoria tras pelear con Kyo y ahora no tiene noción de lo que en su vida fue

-Hay aja si tú como no- dijo incrédula su rubia amiga

-Es verdad tienes que creerme solo denle una oportunidad, diles rápidamente a los demás muchachos de lo que se trata mientras yo voy por él

-Athena yo…

-Te lo pido Malin solo denle una oportunidad, solo te pido eso, te prometo que nada va a salir mal- suplicó su amiga

-Bien les diré a los demás de lo que se trata, pero te advierto que si se pone loco o pelea con Kyo será tu culpa

-Hay no… ¿Kyo también está aquí?- le preguntó algo preocupada

-Yo me preocuparía más por la reacción que va a tomar Kensou

Esta vez Athena se llevó las manos a la cara, ahora si estaba metida en un terrible lío, su novio y el peor enemigo de Iori se encontraban ahí

-Bien está bien nada saldrá mal… ahora diles - decía casi empujando a Malin mientras ella salía para decirle unas cuantas cosas a el Yagami

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo molesto cruzado de brazos

-Nada, es solo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos personales con ella

-Bien, entremos- exclamó casi entrando pero fue detenida por Athena

-Sí, pero antes de que entremos quiero que sepas algunas cosas de… nuestros amigos

-Bien, habla

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que tú y ellos no… no tienen mucha relación que digamos

-Pero son mis amigos- dijo torpemente el Yagami

-Sí pero a lo largo de tu vida has tenido muchos problemas con la mayoría de ellos y no son tan unidos como crees que lo son, es más alguna vez peleaste con uno de ellos llamado Kyo Kusanagi, sé que no lo recuerdas porque perdiste la memoria

-Está bien, entiendo todo lo que me dijiste, ahora entremos quieres- comentó ahora molesto

Dicho lo anterior ambos se adentraron y fueron recibidos por los chicos que se encontraba ahí: Kensou, Kyo, Yuki, K', Kula, Malin e Hinako. Sie se levantó de inmediato y abrazó a Athena mostrando que era de su propiedad para después darle un beso en los labios como advirtiéndole a Iori que no intentara ni molestar, esto le causó molestia al Yagami e incomodidad a Athena, por otra parte Kyo se mantenía serio pero con esa mirada de odio a su rival a pesar de que ya le había contado a todos lo que había pasado para rematar. Iori por su parte no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se les quedaba observando tan detenidamente ignorando las miradas penetrantes

-Hola- dijo por fin a lo que nadie habló

-Hola Iori… pues creo que los estábamos esperando- comunicó la rubia Hinako

-¿Qué es lo que estaban por hacer?- preguntó el Yagami con curiosidad

-Estábamos a punto de ponernos de acuerdo para ver qué hacer en este tan fabuloso día- le dijo Kula con algo humor

-Genial y ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó este forzando una sonrisa

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el cómo estaba actuando el pelirrojo, jamás nadie en su vida se imaginó que tuvieron relación amistosa con él o al menos que hablaran decentemente sin pelear, pero a decir verdad también ellos lo vieron como una nueva oportunidad de cambiarlo, en especial Kyo

-Oye Yagami, tu no… ¿recuerda nada en absoluto?- habló Kyo

-No- dijo seriamente haciendo que el Kusanagi levantara una de sus cejas en muestra de sospecha

La mayoría quiso no tratar de aprovechar con exactitud la situación que tenían si no tratar de que el Yagami pudiera cambiar… empezar de nuevo ya que a la gran mayoría no le agradaba mucho su presencia ni en los torneos ni en las calles, por otra parte Iori veía a los "suyos" como unos insignificantes, a pesar de no recordarlos tenía la intuición de que en efecto como dijo Athena: "no llevar buena relación con ellos".

Planearon varias cosas entre ellos con sonrisas y risas destacando a K', la paciencia de Iori se agotaba poco a poco aún sin recordad nada… había algo mal en él pues todavía llevaba en la sangre ese carácter duro y frío, pero no podía darse el lujo de estar rechazando hasta ahora amigos, no sabía lo que era ni quién era.

Su paciencia llegó hasta el límite en no tolerar más estupidez que escuchaba y no tolerar los celos que se cargaba de estar viendo besarse a su linda amiga Athena con ese niño que parecía disfrutar de ello, más sin embargo el Yagami no lo demostraba.

-Me tengo que ir- anunció levantándose yendo a la puerta sacando de onda a los chicos

-Iori espera ¿A dónde vas?- dijo la ídol yendo tras él dejando a su novio con algo de celos

-Espera, ¿Te tienes que ir?- preguntó la psíquica al salir junto a él mientras ese hombre misterioso de NESTS lo cuidaba desde lejos

-Sí, no puedo creer en realidad que ellos sean mis amigos, estoy seguro de que ni conocía a la mitad de ellos antes de perder la memoria- le recalcaba sin mirarla

-¿A dónde te diriges ahora?

-A casa- dijo fríamente- te veré otro día para comenzar a escribir la canción que nos pidió ese hombre

-Espera, ¿Sabes llegar a casa?

-Pude haber perdido la memoria pero tampoco soy un estúpido para no acordarme de en donde vivo- le contestó molesto

Ella solo agachó la cabeza, él mismo no lo sabía pero actuaba de esa manera nada más ni nada menos por que tenía celos, celos de que tuviera novio y celos de que los veía besarse y no poder ser él quien tomara el lugar de ese chico

-Lo siento mucho Iori, cuídate, espero verte después- se despidió su amiga pero este ni siquiera le dijo nada

Resignada dio un suspiro y volvió a entrar a la casa con sus amigos…

Iori caminaba eufóricamente hasta su carro deportivo, cuando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo sintió una contusión que provocó que las tirara, miró al suelo y vio que había un agota de sangre en el piso, de pronto sintió como si su sangre le quemara por dentro… sin que lo supiera estaba sufriendo el disturbio de la sangre

-Es mi oportunidad- musitó el agente de NESTS corriendo a Iori con una jeringa en mano

El Yagami estaba de rodillas en el suelo gritando de dolor, hubiera sido un gran consuelo ver a Athena o a cualquier otro chico pero el agente actuó más rápido inyectándole el liquido que contenía esa jeringa, al momento la sangre de Iori dejó de hervir y sudando se recargó en la salpicadera de su carro tosiendo un poco

-Eso estuvo muy cerca ¿no?- dijo ese tipo sentándose a un lado suyo

-Estoy bien, solo necesito un par de cajas con ese contenido, ¿Cuánto cuestan?- habló el pelirrojo respirando rápidamente

-A ojala esa fuera la solución pero no… es solo un calmante temporal artificial, lo que padeces es algo muy delicado Yagami, escucha sé muy bien que perdiste la memoria pero tú tienes un trato con nosotros- dijo al momento de darle una tarjeta con la dirección del cuartel de NESTS- es algo muy difícil de explicar, por eso te pido que vengas a visitarnos, pero solo, no traigas a nadie contigo, una vez ahí te explicaremos que es lo que debes de hacer para que quedes libre de ese… "Riot Blood"

-¿Disturbio de la sangre?

-Así es…

-¿Cómo se que no es un engaño?- dijo dudoso

-Ese ya no es mi problema, ahí de ti si quieres seguir con esto, ese síntoma que acabaste de sentir será cada vez más fuerte e incontrolable, lo suficiente para perder la noción de quien eres- comentaba levantándose del suelo- pero si no, es tu decisión- terminó de decir para después desaparecer

Iori se levantó del suelo y miró dudosamente la tarjeta que le dio con la dirección de NESTS, por un momento pensó en decirle a los demás pero su orgullo pudo más haciendo que no lo hiciera, estaba en una duda, quizás él era uno de eso agentes o en realidad tenía un trato con ellos, maldita sea era terrible no poder recordar nada, así pensaba Iori, subió a su carro y se fue de ahí con la cabeza llena de dudas y confusiones, ¿Por qué sintió lo de hace apenas un rato?, ¿A qué se debía eso?, no lo sabía, y eso era algo que le molestaba… solo podía permanecer en silencio y esperar que la respuesta llegara sola.


	4. Nota de Autor

.

Perdón padres… me da mucha pena comunicarles esto y todo eso… pero me acabo de pasear apenas por el Fiction y me estoy enterando de una cosa que no me agradó, la historia _**"Recuérdame"**_ de _**"VikaDan" **_creo que tiene parentesco con la mía, no en las ideas ni en la narración si no en el "resumen" de la historia y aunque sé que no es plagio ni copia de ideas pues se me hace que está de más que haya otra historia con mismo trama ¿No? pero no la dejo del todo por ello si no porque ella fue quien tuvo la idea principal antes que yo y no me gustaría competir y que luego los lengua larga (como unos que conozco ._.) digan que es plagio y esas cosas, es como la comparación de "God of War" y "Dante's Inferno" :S en vedad lamento no poder seguir con la historia, tenía muchas ideas T_T, pero está bien ya que estor re-renovando ó remasterizando la historia de _**"La Guerra Legendaria" **_para ustedes :D en verdad le estoy poniendo empeño en ello, y repito que aunque sé que _**"Más allá del Cosmos"**_ no es plagio se me hace de más que exista otra historia con el mismo tema, lo único que no me gustó es que es un "Leori" ._. (Nada personal) Pero bueno ni que hacerle, dejo la historia por terminada ya que mmm pues ni que hacer jejeje.

P.D. soy y seré Iothenista hasta la muerte :D


End file.
